Credits for Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue: Revenge of the Seven Deadly Sins
Voice Cast #Crew ##Animation ##Story Development and Research Voice CastEditar *Charlie Adler – Nat Smurfling, Buster Bunny *Pamela Adlon – Vidia *Joe Alaskey – Plucky Duck *Jack Angel – Papa Smurf *Tony Anselmo – Donald Duck *Fred Armisen – Brainy Smurf *Ross Badgasarian, Jr. – Alvin, Simon *Dante Basco – Jake Long *Irene Bedard – Pocahontas *Drake Bell — Spider-Man *Jeff Bennett – Lumiere, Bashful, Sloth *Jodi Benson – Ariel *Bob Bergen – Porky Pig, Tweety, Wembley *Greg Berger – Eeyore *Jeff Bergman – Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Sylvester *Corey Burton – Gus (Mouse), Grumpy *Nancy Cartwright – Rufus *Cathy Cavadini – Blossom *Cam Clarke – Leonardo *Townsend Coleman – Michelangelo, Gobo, Lust *Rickey D'Shon Collins – Tucker Foley, Avery *Danny Cooksey - Dave the Barbarian *Chris Cox – Star-Lord *Jim Cummings – Tasmanian Devil, Darkwing Duck, Tigger, Winnie the Pooh, Darkwing Duck, Rage *E.G. Daily – Buttercup *Dane Cook – Sonic o Ouriço e Zezinho *Kate Micucci - Cream a Coelininha e Luisinho *Liza Del Mundo – Hay Lin *Danny DeVito – Philoctetes *John DiMaggio – Fu Dog, Gluttony *Susan Egan - Megara *Kazumi Evans – Princess Aurora (singing voice) *Bill Farmer – Goofy, Pluto, Sleepy and Miles Tails Prower *Seth Rogen - Shadow o Ouriço *Keith Ferguson – Sebastian, Danny Fenton/Phantom (singing voice), Avarice *Pam Ferris – Flora *Cree Summer Francks – Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka, Mary Melody, Valerie Gray and Minnie *Will Friedle – Ron Stoppable *Paul Fusco – ALF *Nika Futterman – Gamora *Kelsey Grammer – King Chronus *Barbara Goodson – Red *Ginnifer Goodwin – Fawn *Barry Gordon – Donatello *Grey Delisle Griffin – Sam Manson *Jennifer Hale – Cinderella *Lucy Hale – Periwinkle *Jess Harnell – Wakko Warner *Estelle Harris - Lula *Kyle Hebert – Lester *Kate Higgins – Princess Aurora *Megan Hilty – Rosetta *Scott Innes – Hampton J. Pig *Bret Iwan – Mickey Mouse , Huguinho *David Cross - Knuckles o Equidna e Huguinho *Ashley Johnson – Sylvia *Bob Joles – Sneezy *Janice Karman – Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor, Jeanette *David Kaufman – Danny Fenton/Phantom *Janice Kawaye – Jenny Wakeman (XJ9) *Josh Keaton - Hercules *Tom Kenny – Rabbit, Envy *Christel Khalil – Cornelia Hale *Miss Kittie – Taranee Cook *Judy Kuhn – Pocahontas (singing voice) *Phil LaMarr - Nick Fury *Angela Lansbury – Grandma *Linda Larkin – Princess Jasmine *Christopher Lee – Grandpa *Lalainia Lindbjerg – Venus *Lucy Liu – Silvermist *Terry McGovern – Launchpad McQuack *Tress MacNeille – Margarida , Babs Bunny, Dot Warner, Merrywether, Latara, Fang *Michael Keaton - Luigi *Jason Marsden – Michael *Mona Marshall – Mokey *Candi Milo – Sweetie, Irma Lair *Eddie Murphy – Mushu *Julie Nathanson – Belle *Nolan North – Rocket Raccoon *Travis Oakes – Piglet *Colleen O'Shaughnessey – Veronica *Rob Paulsen – Raphael, Yakko Warner, Jaq (Mouse), Teebo, Boober *Raven – Iridessa *Kevin Michael Richardson – Groot *Christy Carlson Romano – Kim Possible *Rino Romano – Reginald *Anika Noni Rose – Princess Tiana *Lea Salonga – Fa Mulan (singing voice), Princess Jasmine (singing voice) *Chris Sanders – Stitch, Wicket W. Warrick *Phil Snyder – Jiminy Cricket *David Sobolov – Drax *Kath Soucie – Lola Bunny *Kelly Stables – Will Vandom *Stephen Stanton – Happy *David Odgen Stiers – Cogsworth, Doc *Tara Strong – Bubbles, Melody, Gloria *Russi Taylor – Vanilia a Coelininha , Fauna *Michelle Yeoh - Patricia VanderPato *Katherine von Till – Snow White *Alan Tudyk – Smoke *Kari Wahlgren – Emily *Frank Welker – Garfield, Flit, Pegasus, Hefty Smurf, Furball, Faffy, Vanity *Ming Na Wen – Fa Mulan *Mae Whitman – Tinker Bell, Huntsgirl/Rose *Michael-Leon Wooley – Louis the Alligator *Anton Yelchin – Clumsy Smurf *David Tennant – Scrooge McDuck *Dan Green - Manic o Ouriço *Michelle Ruff - Amy Rose *Kimiko Gleen - Cosmo a Planta CrewEditar *Supervising Directors: Pixote Hunt and Kevin Lima *Sequence Directors: **Colby Bluth **Bradley Raymond **Karl Geurs **Adam Green *Producers: Charles Grosvernor and Don Hahn *Written for the Screen by **Paul Gertz **David Kirschner **Linda Woolverton *Head of Story: Jennifer Lee *Story Adaptation: **Brenda Chapman **Burny Mattison *Inspired by the 1990 Teleplay "Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue" Written by Duane Pool and Tom Swale *Music Supervised by Alan Menken *Score and Arrangements: **Alan Menken **David Hamilton **Mark Hammond *Executive Producer: John Lasseter *Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts *Artistic Supervisors: **Story Development/Research: Stephen J. Anderson **Layout: Lorenzo Martinez **Backgrounds: Dean Gordon **Clean-Up: ***Emily Jiuliano ***Vera Lanpher-Pacheco **Visual Effects: ***Richard Sullivan ***Kathleen Quaife-Hodge **Computer Generated Imagery: Scott Kersavage AnimationEditar *Supervising Animators: **Tim Allen (Donald Duck/Scrooge McDuck/Huey, Dewey & Louie/Webby Vanderquack/Sonic e Luigi) **Hendel S. Butoy **Andreas Deja (Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse/Goofy/Pluto/Tigger//Margarida/Vanilia/Amy/Cosmo) **Randy Cartwright (Magic Carpet) **Eric Goldberg (Rabbit/Tails/Knuckles/Manic/Shadow/Cream) **Lennie K. Graves (Latara) **Kelly Grupczynski (Oopsy Bear/Cheer Bear/Grumpy Bear/Funshine Bear/Share Bear/Bedtime Bear/Tenderheart Bear/Love-a-Lot Bear/Good Luck Bear/Amigo Bear/True Heart Bear/Harmony Bear/Wish Bear) **Randy Haycock (Eeyore) **Mark Henn (Winnie-the-Pooh/Belle/Princess Jasmine/Fa Mulan/Princess Tiana/Cinderella) **Glen Keane (Michael/Ariel/Pocahontas/Princess Aurora/Snow White) **Craig McCracken (Powerpuff Girls) **Karen Peterson (The Chipmunks/The Chipettes) **Nik Ranieri (Smoke/Lumiere) **Bruce W. Smith (Piglet) *Animators: **James Baker (Smoke) **Dale Baer **Anne Marie Bardwell **Richard Bazley **Michael Benet **Rune Brandt Bennicke **Travis Blaise **Eric Bouillette **Bolhem Bouchiba (Smoke) **Rafael Diaz Canales **Alfredo Cassano **Michael Cedeno **Andrew Chesworth **Lorna Pomeroy-Cook **Anthony DeRosa (Piglet) **Robert Espanto Domingo **Lauren Faust (Powerpuff Girls) **Allan Fernando **Trey Finney (Scrooge McDuck/Huey, Dewey & Louie/Webby Vanderquack) **Tom Gately **Lennie K. Graves **T. Daniel Hofstedt **Richard Hoppe **James Young Jackson **Sang-Jin Kim **Makoto Koyama **Uli Meyer **Anthony Wayne Michaels **Linda Miller **Matthew O'Callaghan **Keiko Oyamada **Sergio Pablos (Smoke) **Zach Parrish **Tina Price (Magic Carpet/Oopsy Bear/Cheer Bear/Grumpy Bear/Funshine Bear/Share Bear/Bedtime Bear/Tenderheart Bear/Love-a-Lot Bear/Good Luck Bear/Amigo Bear/True Heart Bear/Harmony Bear/Wish Bear) **John Ripa **Troy Saliba **Tobias Schwarz **Kunio Shimamura **Alessandra Sorrentino **Chad Stewart **Athanassios Vakalis (Michael) **Frans Vischer **Anthony Ho Wong (Scrooge McDuck/Huey, Dewey & Louie/Webby Vanderquack/Oopsy Bear/Cheer Bear/Grumpy Bear/Funshine Bear/Share Bear/Bedtime Bear/Tenderheart Bear/Love-a-Lot Bear/Good Luck Bear/Amigo Bear/True Heart Bear/Harmony Bear/Wish Bear) **Louise Zingarelli (Michael) **Dick Zondag **Ralph Zondag *Additional Animators: **Jeff Goode (Jake Long, Fu Dog, Rose) **Butch Hartman (Danny Fenton/Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Valerie Gray, Ghosts) **Mark McCorkle (Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus) **Bob Schooley (Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus) Story Development and ResearchEditar *Story Development/Research: **Kurt R. Anderson **Donovan Cook **Kevin Deters **Don Dougherty **Lauren Faust **Phil Harnage **John Harrison **Dan Haskett **Brian Lee Kesinger **Craig McCracken **Chris Otsuki **Raymond S. Persi **Brian Pimental **Eugene Salandra **Frans Vischer **Stevie Wermers **Dick Zondag **Ralph Zondag